


R&R in T&T

by trinielf82



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini fic where the boys continue with their holiday in the Caribbean islands of Trinidad and Tobago</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R in T&T

“Omg Zane” Ty breathed “It’s so…”

Zane smiled at Ty’s wide eyes. The beach really was something. After all their frolicking on Monday and Tuesday, he decided it was definitely a good idea to head over to Tobago, Trinidad’s sister isle for some real R&R.

“The water is so clear!” Ty gushed

Pigeon Point beach really was amazing and he would definitely have to thank Clancy for recommending the twin island for their vacation. It was a helluva view, but in spite of the beach’s allure he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Ty. His partner was practically bouncing as he stared out at the water and damn the man was looking hot today, in nothing but his swim trunks, his lean body was on display for everyone to ogle.

And Zane was ogling, no doubt about that. He was drinking it all in, behind his sunglasses

“Quit it…I can feel you undressing me with your eyes” Ty turned to him grinning. “Let’s go in..c’mon!”

Ty didn’t even wait for a reply before darting off into the water.

After they did some swimming and basking in the cool salt water, Zane left Ty chatting up a local. By the time Ty came back to shore, dripping wet Zane had already acquired his surprise for Tyler.

“So, the lady told me there’s a reef and pool people go to. You can snorkel and stuff annnd the pool is way out in the middle of the ocean but it’s shallow! That’s pretty cool right? We have to go on one of the tours!”

“We will, but here I got you something. It’s pretty hot out here” Zane handed Ty the drink in his hand, laughing as Ty’s eyebrow shot up at the pink cocktail Zane was holding out to him.

“What the hell…?”

Zane couldn’t help but chuckle “I think you earned it. What’s an island get away without a beach side cocktail?” he said snickering.

Ty took the drink from his partner “You think I won’t drink it? My manhood can take the hit” he took a couple sips all the while grinning at Zane. “You wanna taste?”

Zane’s eyes widened “Ty, what are you…”

Ty shut him up by grabbing the waistband of his swim shorts and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Ty obviously didn’t care who saw them. He nibbled on Zane’s bottom lip before pulling away “Tastes good right?” 

“You crazy bastard” Zane smiled “And hells yeh you taste good! You fight dirty Grady”

Ty winked and saluted Zane with his cocktail “Always”


End file.
